


Copia's Shy Dom

by KassieProphet



Series: Ghost Prompts [48]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Cock Cages, D/s, Edgeplay, Learning curve, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Reader-Insert, ruined orgasm, sub/dom drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:What if Copia had a shy, awkward s/o, but said s/o had a secret dom side and needed some encouragement to actually explore it?
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Series: Ghost Prompts [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536134
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	Copia's Shy Dom

It’s the little things that make Copia take notice: how you try to manhandle your way on top when the two of you are getting hot and heavy; how you love to tease him just past the point of propriety; the way you sometimes tell him what to do and expect him to acquiesce. Copia’s been around the block—he’s been a Dom; he’s been a sub; he’s been neither—and you’ve got his radar pinging.

One night he rolls onto his back, cock hard as a rock, and asks if you’d like to play with him. At first, you hesitate—biting your lip and jacking him slowly as you watch his face for cues—but soon you get into it; licking your lips, you coat his cock liberally with lube and bring him to the edge … only to stop once he gets close. Heart racing at the way Copia whines and pleads, you cooly bring him to the edge over and over again, letting him cum only when you decide you want to see how much spunk you can milk from his heavy balls.

(It's a lot.)

You’re enraptured with the way his back bows and how his limbs and cock jerk in time to each spurt. When he’s done, you can’t help but dip down to lap at the pool of cum in his belly roll, your tongue naturally traveling up to trace the head of his sensitive cock—and your belly flips at the way he mewls when you don’t stop.

Afterwards, you feel flustered and do your best impression of a pillbug—how could you have treated your Papa that way?! Copia tries to coax you to unfurl with the promise of his mouth, but your mortification runs too deep. Instead, you let him stroke your head and you listen as he sings your praises for a job well done.

Next, he tells you that you can give him 3 rules for while he’s away on tour if you’d like. You’re a little dubious—but willing to try it once—so you do your best to think of some light regulations. 

“Um, so first: you gotta wear a dance belt.” You slide your hand over his crotch. “This is mine.” Copia rumbles in agreement.

You think some more. “Uh, second: stop playing with Aether’s balls. Leave that poor Ghoul alone.” 

Copia chuckles. “He loves it.”

“Whatever—you’re a cock tease.” You squeeze his cock in warning, and he gasps. “For the third, hmm …” You search for a good one. “You have to incorporate barking into any of your speeches,” you say, giggling.

He laughs along with you. “Such fine rules,  _ amore _ . Now, what shall my … punishment be, hmm? If I be breaking them?”

“P-Punishiment?”

“ _ Sí _ .”

You think. 

And think. 

And think some more. 

“Each one you break is an entire day you can’t cum.”

“Such harshness!”

“Well, what were you thinking?”

He actually blushes.

“Are in certainty you wouldn’t rather give me a sound spanking, eh?”

Something inside you seems to click into place.

“No,” you snap. “I think you’d like the spanking too much. It’s supposed to be a  _ punishment _ , right?”

Copia frowns at you. “You are hustling me, but okie dokie.”

When you view the footage from the first show, your blood quickens when you see that he’s clearly not wearing a dance belt, and you realize how much you want to carry out the punishment you outlined. You’re almost gleeful as you make careful ticks for each infraction you see, knowing once he comes back you’ll have him on his knees as you lay out his discipline. You’re surprised at how delighted you feel when you think about how you’re going to tell him that he’s got nearly 2wks of waiting before he’s allowed to cum again.

Of course, once he’s standing in front of you—smug look on his face—you lose a little of your resolve. You start mumbling and stammering (he’s your  _ Papa _ , how can you tell him how it’s going to be?!), but he just tilts up your chin.

“It’s ok,  _ dolcezza _ . Tell Papa his punishment.”

You don’t know if he was testing you or not, but the wide-eyed look he gives you and the way he gulps when you outline his punishment goes right between your legs. To solidify the decree, you straddle his body, get off over him, then kiss his nose before rolling over to cuddle; you pointedly ignore his hard on, sleeping soundly despite his discomfort with his blue balls.

It’s only once he’s sure of your sadism from these episodes that Copia suggests the cock cage, and—despite your internal interest in the logistics of the contraption—you’re beside yourself with embarrassment.

“It’s too much!” you protest, stuttering … but then he gives you the key, and you feel a sense of purpose come over you. Holding that piece of metal, you’re suddenly very aware of how much control you now exert over Copia, and you’re … exhilarated.

He really did himself a disservice because the cage becomes your favorite way to torture him. Of course you like locking him into it long-term on tour, but you also get a thrill locking him up after edging him for hours so there's no way he can come without your dispensation; you’re also the one who had the bright idea to use the vibrator on his sensitive head while he's still in the contraption just to see what happens (he cums, but he barely enjoys it—not as much as you do watching it happen).

When he suggests you ruin his orgasm, you’re  _ horrified _ . You like making him cum, and you’re not  _ fucking cruel _ … but then he has you try it on him.

You’re jacking him at a moderate pace—his chest heaving, and his fists clenched in the bed sheets—and then he warns you, “Now … now  _ amore _ . Stop now.” You release your hand, Copia moans in frustration—his eyes slamming shut and his brows furrowing—and then his cock spurts a few shots of cum. His resigned look as he stares down at his cock has you immediately addicted, and soon you’re ruining his orgasms left and right. In fact, after a few practice runs, you’re ruining his orgasm as you use the vibrator on him in the cock cage.

What can you say? You’re a quick study.

You’ve come to find that there’s nothing more sexually exciting than denying Copia and listening to him whine at and implore you. As he begs and pleads with you to let him orgasm, your blood rushes through your veins, pooling between your legs, and you snarl at him that you own his orgasms and that he’ll get one when you fucking feel like giving it to him.

However, you’re still a soft being at heart—his tears excite you in the moment … but after, you’re crying to him that you’re sorry for being so mean even as he’s trying to seek comfort from you. Neither Copia nor you react well to those particular episodes, so he schedules a meeting with Papa II to go over proper aftercare and dom/sub drop.

Papa II frightens you, and you have no desire to be one of his pets, but—with Copia’s solid presence at your elbow—you do end up learning a lot from him; the most important being that if you want to Dom Copia, you need to get your shit together. He needs you to care for him when he’s vulnerable, and you need to feel comfortable with your actions so you can be there for him.

It of course takes some trial and error—and you both have found you’re more likely to suffer from a drop than he is—but the two of you find a routine that works for you. Mostly you guys do normal couple stuff, but he enjoys it when you top him, and you are happy with the knowledge that your slightly sadistic inclinations are welcome.


End file.
